Businesses that strive to remain viable and successful in today's competitive commercial environment are required to adopt accurate and responsive resource allocation and resource budgeting practices. To improve efficiency, businesses may use models that apply modern budgeting, forecasting and resource accounting techniques. For some resource allocation techniques, the complexity of the underlying data models may increase as the number of tracked activities and elements increases. Therefore, for larger enterprises, sophisticated computer programs and computers are often required to assist in generating useful and relevant resource models for analyzing resource allocations. In some cases, the large number of items and entities required for enterprise scale resource modeling may make it difficult for some users to interpret the models In some cases the complexity of the models and the modelled items and entities may make it difficult to compare or report on allocations in large enterprises. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.